Timelines And All That
by ILoveHim91
Summary: Jack finds the Doctor, and finds a way to see Ianto one last time. Crossover but written for Janto fans. Spoilers CoE.


Jack ran. He didn't want to be on a planet that held constant reminders of what he'd done. He didn't want anymore of his past to catch up with him. He ran, until…

"Doctor?"

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get away. Something happened, on Earth, and you weren't there to fix it."

"I can't always be there Jack. What happened?"

Jack told his old friend what had happened with the 456, told him everything, as they sat watching the suns set on this strange planet.

"Your reason for going back to Cardiff?"

"He died. They always do."

"Did he know? How you felt about him I mean."

"I couldn't say it Doctor. I've loved and lost so many people, I just didn't want it to happen again."

There was silence for a few moments, until a small smile graced the Doctor's lips, "When I left you back in Cardiff how long were you gone for?"

"About a month. Why?"

"I have a plan," the Doctor beamed and ran to the blue police box a few metres away. Jack followed.

………………………………………………………

Jack stepped out of the alley where the TARDIS was hidden. He grinned at the sight in front of him. The water tower standing tall and proud, the plass was beautifully busy with children and their parents.

"When are we?" Jack asked grinning.

"Sometime in that month you were gone. Well, hopefully." The Doctor replied leaning on the TARDIS door

"But what about timelines and all that?" Jack's grin dropped slightly.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid you should be safe." Jack grinned at that and ran in the direction of his used-to-be-lover's flat.

………………………………………………………

Jack paused when he reached Ianto's flat door. What could he say that wouldn't change history? He was too late to save the young Welshman. Jack was disturbed from his thoughts by a familiar voice behind him.

"Jack?" The man turned slowly to face the voice. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the man he loved, he missed those perfectly fitting suits. He strode forward and kissed Ianto with so much passion, it took him a few moments to respond but when he did he was happy to let Jack's tongue to enter his mouth. The younger man pulled back first. "You're such a bastard Jack," he whispered before pushing Jack back against the door.

"God, I forgot how strong you were," Jack smiled as he regained his composure. Ianto however was not impressed, "Can we talk, inside, this really isn't what you think. Please."

Ianto could sense the desperation in the other man's voice and sighed, "Sure."

"Coffee?" Ianto asked as the two men entered the small flat.

"Would love some thanks." Jack grinned, as he sat on the cream-coloured couch, dropping his coat over the back of it as he did so. When Ianto emerged from his kitchen with two mugs of coffee, he had abandoned his suit jacket and waistcoat, his tie was hanging loosely around his neck.

"Shoes," Ianto said simply as he handed one coffee to the other man. Jack grinned again as he toed off his shoes, "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not sure how much I can tell you, but I'm from the future. I had to come back, I've missed you."

"The future? Want to explain?"

"Something really bad happened, well is going to happen, it was months ago," Jack noticed the worried look on the young mans features, "it's not anytime soon-"

"I'm dead aren't I, when you're from?"

Jack nodded, "I found the Doctor, and he brought me here. You gota understand love isn't easy for me." Ianto could see the tears in his – lovers? – eyes.

"Why did you come here?" Ianto put his mug on the coffee table, as did Jack.

"I guess, with the way the Doctor sometimes gets dates wrong, it was easier."

"Where are you, now?" the young man asked after a long silence. Jack gave a small smile.

"In Hell. I can't tell you about it now, but when I get back I'll tell you everything eventually. I just want to know you forgive me for anything I have done and will do to hurt you."

"Shit happens Jack. I don't blame you; you have it worse than any of us. You're allowed to act like a jerk sometimes." Ianto smiled.

"You always deserved better, but I couldn't let you go. I still cant." Jack let the tears fall, when he couldn't hold his loves gaze anymore.

"Jack, I'm still not sure what's going on but-" he wasn't sure what he could say, so instead he pressed his lips to the crying mans cheek.

"I need you Ianto, always have," Jack whispered before his lips met with Ianto's in a slow, tender kiss. He felt hands slide up his shirt, and pulled back, "I don't know if we can do this, you know timelines."

"Since when have we ever listened to the rules?"

………………………………………………………

The two sated men lay under the thin sheet on the younger mans bed, the older of the two hugging the other tightly.

"I should go, there's a lot more work to do around Torchwood now you're gone, and I said I'd only be 10 minutes," he checked the clock on his bedside table, it read 15:48, "that was about 2 hours ago." He slid out the bed and pulled on his boxers, "You should come with me, say hi to everyone." He looked at Jack, who raised his eyebrows in response, "Yeah, maybe not." Jack then slid out the bed and pulled on his boxers.

"You can't mention what happened, not even to me when I get back," Jack said as he crossed the room, stopping in front of Ianto who smiled, "What?"

"I know you're coming back now."

"Of course I'd come back to you Ianto Jones, I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt that."

Ianto frowned, "You've changed. We're not like this, we're little more than friends who have sex… a lot."

"That was a long time ago when I'm from."

After the men were dressed, and were sat on the couch with a mug of coffee Jack spoke again, "I wish you could come with me and the Doctor, we could travel through space and time together." He said with a wistful tone.

"You know I can't; timelines and all that," The pair fell into a slightly awkward silence, "Has this helped?"

"Too early to say, I need to see if I can leave first."

"Let's go then." They walked down to the bay hand-in-hand neither saying a word until they reached a point where they had to go their separate ways. Ianto pulled Jack into a firm hug, "Have a good life Jack, however long it may be."

"Thank you," Jack pressed a soft kiss on the Welshman's lips. As they walked away neither man dared to look back, the older man didn't know whether to cry or laugh about the last few hours, so he decided on a small smile.

"How'd it go?" The Doctor asked leaping to stand in front of the immortal as he stepped into the TARDIS closing the door softly behind him.

"It was hard leaving him again, but it was nice, I got to say good-bye, properly."

"Never thought I'd hear Captain Jack Harkness talk like that."

"Love can change people apparently."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But you have to keep going, no matter how hard it is. Enough of that! Where do you want to go now? One last trip before I take you back."

"Somewhere faraway from here."

"Oh, I think I can do that." Both men grinned as the Time Lord began pressing various buttons on the console.

**A/N : Didn't end up as good as I hoped, it's the idea that matters. I wrote it because I want Ianto back, and a very unhappy Jack. Plus I always thought Ianto was less pissed than expected when Jack came back. I've had this idea for ages, I had to get it out. Please review.**

**One more thing, I was thinking, did Myfanwy get blown up when the rest of the hub did?**


End file.
